


Home

by RussianWitch



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, I suppose, Light Angst, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4719167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianWitch/pseuds/RussianWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early morning contemplation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> not beta'd

All the time he spend in Middle and South America, and for some reason, Dominic had never for a moment considered that not being able to go home eventually was ever an option.

Looking out at the murky blue of the Atlantic in the early morning turning golden in the sunlight, he finally has to admit that chances are he isn't going to see the house he grew up in ever again.

He isn't even sure that the old house is the home he's looking for anyway because every time he thinks 'home' of late, the man he's left sprawled over most of the bed comes to mind.

He likes the Canaries: easy living and no extradition, they can grow old here if they want...

Except that he isn't sure he wants, not this exactly anyway.

Warm hands wrap around his waist, he hadn't even realized that he'd gotten cold, lips and teeth teasing at the back of his neck.

" Bed's cold, not that you're much warmer at the moment, man," Brian sounds still half asleep, the arms around Dominic's waist sticking out of a very familiar looking shirt.  He reaches back, grabs at the shirt to drag the other man forward. Brian gives a sleepy growl in protest but allows himself to be moved until they've switched position.

"That my shirt?" He doesn't want to admit how much he's starting to like seeing Brian in the 'borrowed' gear: a sign of ownership for everyone to see, without him having to say a word.

"Might be?" Brian arches against him, careless of the slight threat in Dominic's tone, "gonna warm me up?"

He slips a hand under Brian's shirt to scratch up the blonde's spine, making him squirm from the coolness of his skin. "Sure ya ain't the one should be doing the warming up?"

"Yeah?" Brian's hand slides under the thin cotton of Dominic's sleeping pants to kneed his ass, mouth latching on to Dominic's collar bone, sharp teeth teasing at his skin.

"Think ya up to it?" He pulls Brian's hips closer, lets their dicks rub against each other.

"Fuck you, man!" Brian mumbles cheerfully sounding more awake by the second, sinking his teeth in Dominic's throat while forcing him back into the room, towards the messy bed.

"That's the idea," he doesn't want tot think, not with all the memories clogging up his mind this morning. Dominic isn't sure why he's thinking about his childhood home all of a sudden, but he doesn't care for it. Much better to think about Brian: the feel and sight of the blonde laboring between his thighs until both of them aren't thinking about anything at all.

His legs hit the bed, both of Brian's hands down the back of his pants already, blunt fingers slipping between his ass cheeks to rub across his hole as they trade lazy kisses.  They rock against each other until the material of Dominic's pants is soaked through, stuck to his skin cooling rapidly in the morning air once Brian takes a step back. Before Dominic can object, and drag the blonde back, Brian falls to his knees with a dazzling grin mouthing at the wet material and hard flesh as soon as it's in range.

"Fuck,  Bri —" He isn't sure what he wanted to say, Brian's mouth sucking him in makes thinking past 'yes' and 'more' difficult. He strokes a hand through too short hair, quite a change from...

"Don't be a cock-tease!" He growls pushing the memories, as good as they are, away wanting to focus on the  _now_.

Brian pulls back, looks up at him with a small frown, Dominic strokes his cheek hoping to hell the former cop won't start an interrogation right this moment. As if reading Dominic's mind, Brian looks away with a sigh, hooks his fingers in the drawstring and strips the pants off of him.

"Like I wouldn't follow through," Brian's mouth closes around his dick, slowly taking more and more of him in until Dominic feels the edge of Brian's throat. He could come like this: with Brian's throat closing around his dick, Brian's greedy tongue licking up any come that escapes, Dominic figures he's just about the first guy who's said 'no' to a morning blow job.

"So do it already!" He groans, and is gratified to feel a hand between his legs massaging his ass. Brian pulls back, sucks sloppily at the head of Dominic's dick while blindly reaching for the bedside table. He's distracted enough by the rummaging that getting shoved is a surprise, doesn't get the chance to catch his breath and curse, before Brian is between his legs fingers already slick and ready to push inside to make a space for himself. 

They don't do this often, usually Dominic prefers to be the one doing the fucking. That's why, when it does happen, having Brian fuck him blows his mind each and every single time. He can't help tighten around the fingers slipping inside of him, but Brian isn't in any hurry. Dominic gets to enjoy those nimble fingers driving him to distraction with need, exactly what he needs.

He zones on the sensations and the sight of Brian looming over him, frowning with concentration, doesn't even realize he's closed his eyes and given himself over to the feelings until they disappear. Annoyed, he looks up, to see Brian crouching over him, amusement dancing in his eyes as he leans in to lick at Dominic's lips until he's allowed entrance. As they kiss, Dominic feels Brian's dick hard and eager against his inner thigh, already slicked up. He shudders as Brian slides inside, digs one hand into the sheets, the other in the muscle of Brian's hip.

Brian muffles his curses in Dominic's throat, leaving his own set of bruises on Dominic's hip and shoulder. The moment drags on, and both are sweating by the time Brian is fully seated balls deep. Dominic can feel them drag against the swell of his ass with Brian's every shift, missing the sensation when Brian pulls out some, until he fucks back in filling Dominic up like nothing else can. He braces against the bed, arches his back a little to push into the thrusts looking for more sensation. Brian is nose when he fucks: groans and curses, pants and moans, every little sound goes straight to Dominic's dick until all he can think about is Brian and all the pleasure raking his body.

"Come on Dom—," Brian growls, letting his head hang low, curls himself around Dominic's body until they are a tangle of flesh moving against each other Dominic's head thrown back as Brian blindly licks and bites across his chest demanding that he come. He digs blunt nails into the back of Brian's neck, scratches down his spine urging the Blonde on until the room is echoing with the harsh sounds of flesh slapping against flesh. The moments stretch, everything falls away and for a few moments there is only the two of them, only the connection of their bodies. Brian's dick wraps around his dick, the drag of gun calluses across sensitive flesh that leaves Dominic groaning and gasping for more. He's tempted to roll them over, straddle the blonde and ride him to completion. Anticipation churns in his gut at the prospect of feeling Brian's release inside of his body. Dominic wants it desperately all of a sudden, tightens his ass around Brian making him stutter and growl, taking it up a notch.

"Yeah—," he groans digging his nails in Brian's skin in  appreciation. 

"Fucking come for me!" Brian growls against his chest, ramming himself in and Dominic lets go letting pleasure overwhelm him. He comes with a tortured moan, fighting to keep his leg hooked around Brian's waist, to keep him close as with a few more bruising thrusts spills the blonde comes as well.

Brian drops onto his chest: limp, heavy and practically purring as he basks in the afterglow. Dominic teases his hand across short hair, petting the lean man until he finally decides to move. With a put-upon sigh, Brian rolls off then prods Dominic until he drags himself up the bed wincing as come drips from his body. He'd go shower, but his head is empty and his body heavy and sated. Dominic drags Brian close, buries his face against the man's throat and relaxes.

"Feel better?"

He has to think about the answer, but in the end it's, "yeah." 

The sun has risen from the ocean, shining into the room and across the bed. Briefly, Dominic contemplates snagging one of the sheets from a messy tangle at the foot of the bed, but it's warming up already and moving seems like a bother. 


End file.
